In recent years, organic electroluminescent devices (hereinafter also referred to as organic EL devices) are attracting attention as a luminescence technique for next generation displays and illumination.
When a polymer material is used as the host material, passage of an electric charge through the polymer material can cause deterioration of the material by various mechanisms, such as the decomposition of the material itself, or side reaction of the material to become another substance. Under these circumstances, there is a demand for host materials resistant to deterioration under electric charges.